<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Small Heat by abberwocky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392439">No Small Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky'>abberwocky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te Headcanon (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te in Heat (Final Fantasy XIV), Quiet Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alarys returns from overseas with only one thing on her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, this is my first fic featuring my WoL, Alarys! I do have more but I'm just putting this small segment up for now to test the waters.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alarys huffed. She was frustrated at many a thing – not least herself. <em>It was inevitable</em>, she had reasoned. After all, travelling in a foreign land with few familiar herbs and even fewer Miqo’te was bound to take its toll. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.</p>
<p>She could have asked Alisaie to scout out the markets of Kugane before they set sail, or perhaps confided in Lyse once they had docked in Limsa Lominsa. And she was certainly not in the mood to receive one of Y’shtola’s lectures. <em>Not worth the trouble</em>.</p>
<p>Besides, there were more important things at hand; nations to liberate, empires to dismantle – all far more deserving of the Warrior of Light’s attention. And yet, that attention had somehow drawn her to the icy confines of Ishgard. The nation being the newest ally of the Eorzean Alliance, ‘twas only natural for her to act as a liaison while new relations were formed. Yes, a perfectly sound reason to be there and not in the Twelveswood amassing the herbs she so desperately needed. Definitely there for diplomatic reasons. Definitely not because of a certain Lord Commander.</p>
<p>As the thought of the Elezen man seeped into her awareness, the ever-demanding ache in her abdomen seemed to pulsate through her very aether, her mind thrown back to the nights they had shared together. Alarys let out a small whine and slumped further into her seat. The Warrior of Light was many things, but today patient was not one of them.</p>
<p>Having arrived in the early hours of the morning, she had been hurriedly ushered into a guest chamber, receiving but a warm embrace and chaste kiss from a half-asleep Aymeric. By the time she had awoken, the Ishgardian Parliament was already in session and her lover’s bed cold. Visiting Fortemps Manor had taken up far less time than she would have liked, and a hasty look around the Jewelled Crozier told her she would not find what she sought. And so she had wiled away the rest of the abysmal hours around Borel Manor, sighing and squirming and pacing. Truly, time all but halted when you were a Miqo’te in heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The toll of five came and went and <em>still</em> there was no sign of him. At her wits’ end, Alarys marched to the manservant who was polishing cutlery.</p>
<p>“Ah, there you are, my lady,” he smiled. “I have not long received a missive from Ser Aymeric. He apologises for his lateness but there is some urgent paperwork he must see to. He promises to return home as swiftly as possible.”</p>
<p>She took a deep, measured breath.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Thank you, Antoinaux,” she smiled through gritted teeth. “In that case I think I’ll take a stroll, see if I can’t meet him en route.”</p>
<p>“Very good, my lady. I am sure the master would be delighted to see you.”</p>
<p>With a hasty nod and a shrill goodbye, Alarys dashed out of the manor. Not feeling up to navigating The Brume, she decided to go via the Crozier one last time on the off chance a Gridanian peddler had miraculously shown up.</p>
<p>Alas, it was not meant to be. Twitches of regret soon found their way to her tail as she meandered through the bustling stalls, becoming more and more agitated by the second. That agitation then turned to pure exasperation as a familiar voice travelled through the crowd.</p>
<p>“Alarys, old girl!” She inched round to see Emmanellain gallivanting towards her, Honoroit in tow.</p>
<p>“Hello, Emmanellain,” she replied stiffly.</p>
<p>“Father told me you’d stopped by! I’m just sorry I couldn’t be there – I was, ahem, otherwise engaged…” Just behind the lordling, Honoroit rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Not to worry,” she trilled. “You’ve seen me now, so”- A brusque arm around her shoulders cut her off. The wine on his breath was pungent, to say the least.</p>
<p>“What say we have a few drinks at the Knight, eh?” he suggested heartily, walking her along at a significantly slower pace. “Reminisce about the good old times and what have you?”</p>
<p>“<em>Thank you</em>,” she grimaced, prising his hand off her, “but I’m just on my way to speak to Ser Aymeric.”</p>
<p>“Bah, he can wait a while longer, surely!” Alarys glared at him venomously, her ears now positively flat. The young lord winced. “Oh, must you give me one of your stern looks?” He turned to his manservant, who shook his head, and sighed. “Fine… But some day, we shall have a drink, you and I. Mark my words, old girl!”</p>
<p><em>Not bloody likely</em>, she thought as she stomped away. The last time an Elezen man promised her a drink, she had ended up in bed with him. The coil in her stomach tightened again.</p>
<p>“Gods damn it,” she muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to clarify that I do love Emmanellain and so does Alarys - just not when she's super horny lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At long last she reached the Foundation, and the Congregation was mere yalms away now. Bursting through the doors, she ignored the few glances she received and marched over to the last obstacle.</p><p>“I’m sorry, miss, but Ser Aymeric is busy at this moment in time,” the on-duty knight recited.</p><p>“Not to worry, Ser Aymeric is expecting me.” She mustered the sweetest smile she could, hoping to mask the slight twitch in her eye.</p><p>“I was not told he was expecting anyone.” He looked down at her and was met with her quickly crumbling façade. “I’m sorry, but unless I have been informed of your appointment I cannot let you pass.” Alarys exhaled harshly through her nose.</p><p>“With all due respect, <em>Ser</em>, I am the Warrior of <em>Light</em>, and quite frankly I don’t <em>need</em> an appointment!” She stomped her foot and balled up her fists, her tail now stood on end. The guard glanced around hurriedly.</p><p>“I- I’m terribly sorry, miss, but unless”-</p><p>“Is aught amiss here?” Lucia looked between the knight and the Miqo’te who was fit to burst.</p><p>“First Commander, this woman”-</p><p>“It’s alright.” She nodded to Alarys. “She may pass.”</p><p>“But”-</p><p>“Let her pass. That’s an order.”</p><p>Reluctantly, the knight opened the door. Offering his superior a quick nod of thanks, Alarys darted down the corridor. A startled Aymeric looked up from his desk as she stormed into his office.</p><p>“Oh! Well this is certainly a nice surprise,” he beamed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she blurted. “I couldn’t wait.”</p><p>“No matter, I’ve just about finished, so”-</p><p>He could scarce finish his sentence as she hurled herself onto his lap and kissed him hard. Ignoring his protests, her lips ghosted down his neck and soon his collarbone as she deftly unfastened his tabard. Cursing his many layers, her hand hungrily slid down to between his legs where she was met with two firm hands gripping her wrists.</p><p>“Alarys!”</p><p>She froze. Seldom did Aymeric raise his voice; he would only do so as a last resort. Mortified, she retreated onto her feet and covered her mouth. What was she thinking? A bitter pang stabbed at her chest as tears began to well. Then, much to her surprise, he brought her into his tender embrace.</p><p>“Alarys,” he repeated, softly this time. “Whatever is the matter?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she choked. “It’s all my fault.”</p><p>“What is, my love?” He brushed away her fringe and she nestled further into him. Something seemed to strike him as she did so. “Did… did something happen, while you were overseas? Did someone”-?</p><p>“Oh Gods, no!” Alarys broke away and looked him earnestly in the eyes. “I promise you – nothing like that has happened.” His shoulders sank in relief.</p><p>“Thank the Fury,” he breathed. “In that case, I’m somewhat confused. Make no mistake, I would never turn down your advances. But never have I seen you this… this eager. You took me by surprise, is all.”</p><p>“That’s what I am to blame for, this ‘eagerness’, as you call it.” Her ears wilted and she looked down once more.</p><p>“I’m afraid I still don’t understand…”</p><p>An irksome silence befell them as she tried to find the words to explain. To any other Miqo’te, her arousal would have been as clear as day. To an Elezen, on the other hand…</p><p>“Well, um…” Her fingers began to drum her collarbone. “The land I travelled to is not home to many Miqo’te. So, it can be difficult to come by anything a Miqo’te might need…”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“Urgh, are you really going to make me say it!?” She stomped her foot again and clenched her teeth.</p><p>“I’m afraid so, my love. You’re speaking rather cryptically.” His sincerity was matched only by his naivety.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>,” she huffed. “At certain times, we Miqo’te are more, um, susceptible… to certain… urges. And normally, there are herbs we can take to suppress said… urges. But in Othard, I couldn’t find any, so…”</p><p>A few moments later, the gil finally dropped.</p><p>“Oh… <em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>“Yes. <em>Oh</em>. But what I did just then was completely out of line. Forgive me.” She hugged him tightly and felt a soft kiss brush against her forehead.</p><p>“It’s alright – I understand now. Just a little warning next time would be nice.”</p><p>“Well I <em>tried</em> to tell you last night,” she pouted, “but you were half asleep and shoved me into a guest room!”</p><p>“Ah, I did, didn’t I?” he chortled. “And to think you’ve been waiting all this time…” Alarys shivered as his fingers brushed through her hair and began gently scratching behind her ear. “Why, it must have been <em>agonising</em> for you.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” she whimpered, her pulse quickening to his touch.</p><p>“And yet, I’m struck by the fact you didn't use that time to find these herbs you need.” The slight curl in his lips sent her heart thundering.</p><p>“I… I don’t think they would be of much help now,” she stammered, her voice barely a squeak as his lips landed in the nape of her neck.</p><p>“Oh, how awfully convenient…” he murmured, peppering her ashen skin with the gentlest of kisses.</p><p>“I didn’t come here for you to mock me, Aymeric,” she breathed heavily, his hands now gliding round her waist.</p><p>“No.” In one swift movement he hoisted her onto his desk. “You came here for me to fuck you.”</p><p>With nary a moment to breathe, their lips collided. Alarys moaned into him as she succumbed to the motions of his tongue against hers, savouring him like water in an oasis. She felt a hand sneak down to her thigh; her abdomen tightened once more.</p><p>Cold as ice, Aymeric’s forefinger pushed her undergarment aside and slid into her already soaking heat. Alarys let out a high-pitched gasp as he slipped in another, the two now curling deliciously against her walls.</p><p>“Hm, it seems I have some catching up to do,” he purred before locking her in another kiss.</p><p>No need to be told twice. She picked up where she left off and freed his hardening cock with relative ease. Alarys pulled herself forward and kissed him hard; one hand gripping into his hair while the other pumped him ceaselessly. As much as she tried to keep her rhythm, his ministrations had her faltering before long. The heat spread from her core to her very extremities, every last nerve ending a livewire. And then all too soon, she tipped over the edge; an involuntary yelp escaped her, which Aymeric swallowed up greedily.</p><p>Wild-eyed and chest pounding, Alarys recoiled. The smirk the Lord Commander wore only added to her sheer embarrassment.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry! I…” she panted, still dizzied from her orgasm. Aymeric planted a kiss on her forehead and hummed, the vibrations of his voice making her ears twitch.</p><p>“Oh, there’s no need to be sorry. I’m nowhere near done with you yet.” He twisted his fingers some more and another wave of arousal pulsed throughout her, eliciting a breathless mewl. “And by the sounds of it, neither are you.”</p><p>Alarys veritably whimpered at the emptiness he left as he removed his fingers, but soon her breathing hastened as he readied himself at her entrance. He had barely sheathed his tip and another moan escaped her, this time louder. Aymeric paused.</p><p>“Though these walls be thick, they create quite the echo.” His fingers, still dripping with her juices, slipped into her still-gaping mouth. Alarys lapped and sucked at them obediently, small whines intermingled in her every breath. Satisfied, he then removed them with a small ‘pop’ and cupped her chin. “So, if you want me to fuck you here, you’re going to have to be as quiet as possible. Do you think you can do that for me, kitten?”</p><p>She nodded several times, the ache between her legs too damn great to even contemplate anything else. Almost immediately he buried the rest of his cock straight into her and her urge to cry out was met with the palm of his hand covering her mouth. Aymeric tilted his head expectantly and she nodded once more.</p><p>Heart thundering in her ears, she allowed herself to be lowered onto her back. The desk was cold and uncomfortable, but the sight of the Lord Commander towering over her soon helped her forget. He retracted slightly, and at long last thrust into her. Alarys instantly clasped her hand to her lips, stifling herself.</p><p>Little by little, his rhythm increased, and before long her hand had clenched into a fist. She all but drew blood as she gnawed at her skin, every little sound catching in her throat. Vulnerable and exposed, she wanted nothing more than to hide, yet the authority emanating from his icy eyes compelled her to look. And so she looked. She drank him in. His usually pale complexion flush with colour; his lips pink and plump from the sheer force of his kisses; beautiful and breathless. She gulped – looking was no longer enough.</p><p>Eyes locked with his, she propped herself up hesitantly. He understood and lifted her up until she was sitting again, cupping his hands around her buttocks to bring her closer still. Between the softest of moans, she littered his neck with kisses as he continued to pound into her. She dared to nip at his ear and this time it was Aymeric stifling his reaction. Her little giggle sent a shiver through him.</p><p>“You little minx,” he growled.</p><p>“You love it really- <em>ah!</em>”</p><p>His fingers ghosting over the base of her now-erect tail soon cut off her coy reply. Alarys buried her face into his shoulder as he quickened his pace. Between him playing with her tail and his cock massaging every inch of her insides, white noise soon filled her ears, her limbs became numb and oh, <em>gods</em> how she wanted to scream.</p><p>Instead, as her ecstasy crested, she sank her teeth into his neck and whined into him. Aymeric let out a cry, and to his surprise found his own release. Alarys sighed deeply as he spilled into her, his cock throbbing against her walls as it gradually softened.</p><p>After a few moments, he slowly unsheathed himself. Alarys wobbled slightly as she slid back onto her feet, and blushed as she felt his seed ooze amongst her folds. Aymeric meanwhile, pressed his fingers to his neck and winced.</p><p>“By the Fury, Alarys, you’ve made me bleed!”</p><p>“…also made you come, though.”</p><p>“I- Well, ahem, yes.” He looked away as the tips of his ears reddened slightly. Just then, a knock sounded through the door and the pair stiffened as it opened.</p><p>“Lord Commander?” Lucia peered in. “Pray forgive the intrusion. One of the chirurgeons says he heard you cry out in pain and say something about bleeding. He insisted that I came with him to check on you. Is everything alright?”</p><p>“I- I’m afraid he must be mistaken, First Commander,” Aymeric stammered. “All is well here. I do thank him for his concern, though.”</p><p>“Very well, my lord.”</p><p>Once the door had closed and footsteps could no longer be heard, Alarys turned back to the Lord Commander who was now blushing furiously. Try as she might, she couldn’t hold back her snicker.</p><p>“Oh, hush.”</p><p>“Mayhap you ought to take your own advice.”</p><p>At this, Aymeric covered his face completely and groaned, while the Warrior of Light giggled uncontrollably.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>